mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by the player as job prerequisites and in heists, war, hitlisting, fights with other players or bosses. Each weapon has an attack and defense rating for whichever the player is currently doing. The higher these ratings, the better the chance of victory. When fighting, a player can utilize 1 weapon for as many people are currently in their mafia - up to a maximum of 501. Each city has its own selection of weapons that can be bought depending on the level of the player, however weapons can also be obtained through many other ways. Certain jobs in each city have the ability to yield equipment when they are performed (called looting). Looting can also occur during fights, although the losing player does not forfeit their weapon, rather the winning player will just sometimes gain a random loot item. Upon complete mastery of a job tier or Limited Time Job, a special weapon can be rewarded. Occasionally, weapons can be won in contests like the Two Minute Hustle or received through Loot Events and the Free Gift program. Weapons can also be purchased from the Godfather directly. Every Monday and Wednesday, New items are offered at 25 Reward Points for 2 days. Every Thursday, old items are offered in the Weekly Sale at a discount price for 3 days. Every month, new crates can be bought from the Godfather, which contain 1 item, usually from a past Loot Event. In addition, every Thursday, new limited edition loot is sold at $10,000 for the entire week. $10,000 Limited Edition Loot can also be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. Furthermore, some weapons are obtained through miscellaneous means, such as a special gift from Zynga, and even more weapons are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. *Please note that all animals originally listed as Weapons have been removed. Master Weapons List Category:Weapons Category:Loot:New York Category:Loot:Cuba Category:Loot:Moscow Category:Loot:Bangkok Category:Loot:Las Vegas Category:Loot:Italy Category:Loot:Brazil Category:Mafia Store:New York Category:Mafia Store:Cuba Category:Mafia Store:Moscow Category:Mafia Store:Bangkok Category:Faction Store:Bangkok Category:Mafia Store:Las Vegas Category:Mafia Store:Italy Category:Mafia Store:Brazil Category:Marketplace:25 RP Category:Marketplace:30 RP Category:Marketplace:35 RP Category:Limited Time:$10,000 Category:Limited Time:Special Shipment Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Free Gifts Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Gift Of The Day Category:Gift Safe House Category:Treasure Chest Category:Gold Treasure Chest Category:Mystery Vault Category:Weapons Depot Category:Godfather Crate Category:Tools Of Persuasion Category:Yakuza Crate Category:Red Hammer Crate Category:Woodsman Crate Category:Wild West Crate Category:Street Crate Category:Colosseum Crate Category:Best of Crate Category:Hard Labor Crate Category:Tiger Crate Category:Cuban Crate Category:Halloween Crate Category:Experimental Crate Category:Food Fight Crate Category:Best of 2009 Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate Category:Sports Mystery Crate Category:Bangkok Crate Category:Crisis Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate 2 Category:Urban Crate Category:Explosive Crate Category:Subterfuge Crate Category:Arctic Crate Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited Time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Limited Time Job:Dublin Derby Category:Vault:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Vault:Chinese New Year Category:Vault:Weapons Shipment Hijacking Category:Vault:The St. Patrick's Day Category:Vault:Easter Crime Basket Category:Fourth of July Sale Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:Event Loot Category:Red Hammer Crate Category:7 Deadly Sins Crate Category:Anniversary Crate Category:Jungle Crate Category:Swamp Crate Category:Underwater Crate Category:Loyalty Program Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:War Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Fight Loot Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Port Category:Rumble in Russia Category:Yahoo! Exclusive Category:Jackpot Bonus Category:Armor Plated Crate Category:Serial Assassins Event Category:Thanksgiving 2010 Category:Black Friday Raid Category:Cyber Monday Category:Cake Jailbreak Event Category:Carlito's Way Promotion Category:Smokin' Double Barrels Category:Miami Vice Category:Operations Category:Crime Spree Category:Governor's Run Category:Pignata Event Category:Super Pignata Event Category:Time Capsule Event Category:Desert Crate Category:Mystery Game Card Crate Category:Green Hornet Loot Event Category:Trader Goh Category:Grave Robbery Event Category:Bury the Mole Category:Steampunk Crate Category:RewardVille Category:Ancient Relics Category:Recruiting Category:Egyptology Crate Category:Valentine's Day 2011 Category:Cuba In Crisis Category:Hollow Warriors Category:Fight Club Category:World's Biggest Party Category:Cuban Crisis Crate Category:Seized Tax Crate Category:Friendly Fire Category:Terminator vs Rambo Category:Biohazard Crate Category:Put 'Em On Ice Category:X-Men Loot Event Category:Challenge Mission:Staten Island